The Only One
by Narumi Jung
Summary: "And if you have to leave,I wish that you would just leave..." - It was so tiring watch her get better... And suddenly worse. It was like a never ending rollercoster ride...


**Hi minna! Here I am, with a little GrayLu oneshot... What can I do? It's my OTP XD**

**I got the idea from the song "My Immortal - Evanescence". I'm sure almost everyone have listened to this, at least one time... You can listen to it while reading, I hope I'll crush your hearts with that fic! Muhaha!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, or the cover picture~**

* * *

_"I'm so tired of being here..."_ - The raven haired man said. He stared at the window, watching the rain fall as he held her cold hands. _"...Surpressed by my childish fears..."_- He wished he could tell the doctor to shut down the machines that keep her alive, but he was scared that if he did this, he would never see her anymore... - "_Even though watch her like this and don't have her anymore is almost the same..."_

_"And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave..." -_ It was so tiring watch her get better... And suddenly worse. It was like a never ending rollercoster ride. - _" 'Cause your presence still lingers here... And it won't leave me alone..."_ - Her wounds won't seem to heal and the pain was just to real for Gray deal with it.

_"There's just too much that time cannot erase..." _- He stared at the girl he love, her once cheerful eyes were now closed. - _"When you cried, I used to wipe away all of your tears..." _- He remembered all the times that Lucy cried on his shoulders because of Natsu, it was in one of these times that Gray realised that he loved her.

_"When you'd scream, I would fight away all of your fears..."_ - He remembered the times that, after they were finally together, she would wake up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. Sometimes was because of her dad - that didn't liked their relationship and tried to make them break up several times.

_"And I've held your hands through all of these years." _- Gray used to came to the hospital almost everyday. Here he found Juvia, a nurse that eventually felt in love with him, but she couldn't fight with his wife - even if she was almost dead.

Two years ago, they went on a trip and it was there when everything got wrong. It was a raining night, a car appeared from the shadows and hit they, Gray didn't had time to react. When he woke up, discovered that he was sleeping for five weeks, the first thing he asked was where his wife was, but she was in coma. She never woke up. - _"... You still have all of me, Luce."_

_" You used to captivate me with your resonating light..." -_ He remembered all the times that he was feeling down, and then, Lucy would appear and cheer him up with her usual happy talk, she could light up his day with just a smile. - "_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind..." _- Now she layed in a bed, without a single sign of life.

Gray couldn't sleep anymore, her face haunted his once pleasant dreams. And he used to listen to her voice calling him sometimes, chasing away the rest of his sanity.

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone..." _- He started crying, his head resting on her chest. _- " But though you're still with me , I've been alone all along..."_ - He though of letting her go, let her rest in peace. There was no meaning in holding her life, he was being selfish. But at the same time, the idea of letting the love of his life go away was scary. He would never find another girl like Lucy, she was unique...The only one for him.

As he fighted with he inner self, he noticed a hand resting on his raven hair. Gray didn't wanted to believe, but the way that hand moved in his hair was just like her used to do. He slowly looked up, only to find brown eyes looking at him and a smile on her face.

"Sorry for making you wait, Gray..." - The soft voice that he longed to hear for such a long time said. Her tears falling as she cried together with him. He wasn't dreaming, she had finally come back to him.

* * *

**So guys...What you think? I don't like sad history, but that one suddenly showed up on my mind and I had to write it! Tell me if you liked :3**


End file.
